The Eds and the Magic of Dragons
by Fantasy Teller145
Summary: Taking place after The Big Picture Show the three Eds are now enjoying their new life. However when they find a mysterious diamond their normal lives will not be normal anymore. Follow the Eds as together with their new friends and allies will experience many things and they will learn the value of friendship, courage and loyalty.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first story ever! So, please go easy on me. I hope you will like it.**

 **Now, let's begin!**

* * *

Chapter 1-The Mysterious Diamond

Every kid loved the moment when it was time to leave school and go home. And which kid wouldn't? Especially when today was Friday and that meant it was the beginning of the weekend. The moment the bell ring the doors of the Peach Creek Junior High were opened and the kids were leaving excitedly that a new weekend was ahead of them. Two days of relaxing with no worries. Well, except for homework of course. However, not all kids were going home.

In front of the entrance stood two boys. One of them was wearing a green jacket, purple/blue pants, large black shoes. The other was wearing a sweater, a tie, purple shorts and large socks. He was also wearing a black hat on his head. The two were waiting for their friend Eddy of course. The reason why Eddy was late? Simple. He got in trouble with the teacher. _Again._ Eddy thought it would be funny to put fireworks under the teacher's desk for a laugh and to make money. Of course that made the teacher very angry and told Eddy to stay after school in order to discuss the punishment.

So thats how we came here. Ed and Double D were both waiting for their friend. The waiting was kinda boring but the two of them knew how to make the time pass. Double D of course choose to read a book, while Ed was playing in the mud while talking to his toes. Double D was wondering what kind of punishment Eddy will face. He couldn't help but to think that Eddy deserves any punishment the teacher will give to him. Well, sure Eddy was doing this for fun and to make the day more interesting, but that was too far. The teacher could have had a heart attack. Eddy was lucky that this didn't happen. Double D looked at his friend Ed who was busy talking with his toes. While that was kind of weird Double D couldn't help but to smile at his friend's habit.

As Double D returned to reading his book he heard a loud 'BANG!' that caused him to turn around. The school door was open which revealed a very furious Eddy standing there. Double D guessed that the punishment the teacher gave him was a hard one.

"Eddy!" Ed yelled happily running to him "You're back! How was your date with the teach Eddy my growing man?" he asked, obviously being his idiotic self.

Eddy glared at him and then grabbed him by his neck and in just two seconds he threw him in the ground very hard.

"Aargh!" Eddy yelled "Stupid teachers! Who the hell invented them?!"

"Now now Eddy please calm down." Double D said "Now what kind of punishment did you receive this time? "He figured out by his angry face that the punishment was a very hard one.

"I'll tell you!" Eddy shouted pointing a finger at him "As if it wasn't enough with her talking to me, the freaking teacher just had to send me to the principal's office!"

"Oh really?" Double D asked worried.

"Yeah sockhead. She told the principal everything and do you know what punishment they gave me? Starting Monday I have to stay after class and clean the first floor of the school, that includes the classes, the windows, the hallway, everything! And you know the best part? I have to do this FOR TWO FREAKING WEEKS! "he yelled the last four words with a complete furious and desperate voice "CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?!"

Double D agreed that the punishment was hard but being honest Eddy deserved this after he scared the teacher and nearly gave her a heart attack.

"Yay!" Ed yelled "Congratulations Eddy. You won!"

Eddy grabbed Ed by his neck again and brought his face closer to him

"No lumpy, I haven't won anything, in fact for the next two weeks, is going to be hell for me! Got it?"

"Oh sorry Eddy." Ed said, as Eddy released him "Don't worry Eddy, I'm sure you will manage to solve your problems with us." Ed said patting Eddy's head.

Double D smiled "Ed is right Eddy, if you need our help, then we as your friends will provide you with some. If you want we will help you cleaning the first floor."

Eddy's anger vanished a little. Even if he didn't show it, he was glad to have friends like them. It reminded him not to make mistakes again just like he did in the past before the incident with his brother.

He managed to smile "Thanks guys."

"No problem Eddy." Double D said with the same smile.

"Yay! Our Eddy is happy again!" Ed shouted happily.

Eddy and Double D chuckled

"Anyway" Eddy said clapping his hands. "I suggest we forget about the next week and focus on the weekend now. As we know it's going to be a busy one. Tonight we have a sleepover at Double D's house then tomorrow night we will go to the party at Kevin's house."

"Yay! Party at Kevin's house!" Ed shouted

"Exactly monobrow" Eddy said "And as we know, at the party there is going to be lots and lots of girls. This is the chance for master Eddy to finally get a girlfriend."

Double D rolled his eyes. Even if Eddy didn't pull scams anymore he still considered himself to be a ladies man.

"Oho, our Eddy is growing up Double D." Ed said proudly.

"Yes Ed. By the way you aren't interesting in finding your young love Ed?" Double D asked his friend.

"No, no mushy stuff for Ed." Ed said his face getting red "Whenever I am around pretty girls, I fell something in my tummy."

Eddy laughed, clearly his friend wasn't ready for girls yet. He turned his attention to Double D "What about you sockhead?"

"Well, Eddy as much as I would be delighted in finding my finding my first very true love, I don't think my chances are high considering the simple fact that almost all the girls are not interested in my activites."

"Whatever" Eddy said "Come on, let's go, if I stay here where my stupid school is I'm going to get sick."

* * *

So, the Eds were on their way to Eddy's house. They had to get there so they can make the plans for their sleepover. They had to go to Eddy's house because he has the more awesome stuff, like junk food, cool music and, er, good comics.

As they walked through the Cul-De-Sac they decided to take a shortcut through the park. As they walked, Ed was really getting on Eddy's nerves.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!"

Ed hung his head down "But Ed is excited and can't wait."

Eddy rolled his eyes. As much as he liked his friend, he couldn't help but being irritated by his happy-go-lucky dumb behavior and his cluelessness. He still didn't forget how in the past Ed destroyed many of his scams which resulted in him getting mad at Ed and then yelling at him. But he had to admit that despise his empty brain, Ed was a brave and loyal friend. Double D looked at his two friends quite used to their behavior.

As they walked in the park, Ed noticed something on the grass. Something shiny that caught his eyes. Being a curious boy as usual he went to find out. His two friends noticed that their friend was separating from them.

"Hey lumpy where are you going?" Eddy asked his friend wondering what was he up to now.

"Look guys. I found something." Ed said looking at something on the grass.

Eddy and Double D exchanged looks which were filled with...disgust. Knowing their friend, the thing that he found was probably something that would make both of them sick. They still didn't forget about his lucky cheese.

"No thank you Ed." Double D said "I am afraid I am not really interested in the object you found."

"But guys. It's very shiny and pretty." Ed told them.

Ed's friends became curious. Shiny and pretty? This wasn't another of Ed's description of a gross thing right? Eddy went immediately to where Ed was. He looked down on the ground. His eyes widened as he looked down.

"Hey sockhead come here. Look at what we found!" Eddy called his friend.

Double D went to where Eddy called him. He was wondering just what on earth he found.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but may I ask what is you found?" Double D asked curiously.

"Look!" Ed and Eddy shouted pointing at the thing on the ground.

Double D looked down and his eyes widened just like Eddy's before. On the grass was a very beautiful and shiny blue diamond. It was perhaps the most beautiful object the three Eds ever found. The diamond must be a very worthy one. It looked like it was worth it many money judging from its beauty. The three Eds just stared at it admiring the pretty sight. They did that for almost a minute until Eddy finally woke up. He took the diamond in his hand and then...

"I'M RICH! I'M RICH!" he yelled "I can't believe how lucky we are!"

"Ed is in his happy place guys." Ed yelled.

Double D just smiled at what those two were doing. However he was thinking logically. Even though they did find a priceless artifact he couldn't help but to think it was kind of wrong. That diamond obviously belong to someone so it was just wrong to use the diamond for their own purposes. And besides he was surprised by Eddy's attitude. He thought Eddy was done with scams and selling things for money and yet here he was yelling that he is going to be rich thanks to the object they found together.

"Pardon me for interrupting gentlemen. But we can't just use the diamond for this."

Ed and Eddy stopped their happy moment and looked at Double D.

"What are you talking about sockhead?" Eddy asked clearly not understanding what Double D was saying.

Double D sighed "I'm saying that this diamond obviously belongs to someone. Now I have no idea why is it here. I come to the conclusion that the said person lost it, so shouldn't we try and return it to the rightful owner? And Eddy "he turned to him with a surprised expression "I thought you said you were done with scams and plans on making money and yet here you are yelling happily that you will get rich thanks to the object that is not ours. How do you explain this mister?"

Eddy blinked and then looked down. Everything Double D said was right. He changed ever since the incident with his brother at that Amusement Park. But even if Eddy didn't pull unfair scams anymore he still liked jawbreakers and he was also looking for a chance to make money in a fair way so he and his friends can taste the sweet aroma of their favorite candy.

"You are right sockhead." Eddy said in a honest tone "I don't pull scams on kids anymore but I still like candy and I am always looking for a way to have candies so we can be happy together."

Double D was really surprised at what Eddy just said. Ed was really happy that his friend wasn't that big meanie anymore but a very good one.

"Look guys." Eddy continued "This is not really fair right? I mean the diamond must cost a lot, we aren't selling unfairly. We are selling a very valuable thing that any person who buys it will be very happy. And besides the person who lost it must be very rich. I am sure he or she can just buy a new one or doesn't really care about it since the person probably has a more valuable things, right?"

Double D and Ed both stared at Eddy for a couple of seconds. Ed was proud at his friend, the same with Double D. Eddy really changed a lot ever since that incident four months ago. He tried to be a more better person, even if he still pulls pranks at school which annoys many teachers. Double D felt bad. He shouldn't have come to conclusions so easily.

"Eddy I can only apologize for my behavior" Double D said sincerely "Believe me I too enjoy the sweet aroma of candy and I would do anything for it."

"Same here guys." Ed said waving his hand in the air.

"Okay then, it's decided." Eddy said "Let's see what we can do with the diamond. Double D, you will keep the diamond at your house."

"What? Why me?" Double D asked.

Eddy rolled his eyes. He thought Double D was smarter "Because if I or Ed keep it we will mess up and we will probably lose it. Especially Ed."

"That's right Double D." Ed said agreeing stupidly with Eddy.

"Okay genltemen, I agree, I will take the task to keep our valuable item." Double D agreed taking the diamond in his hand.

"Alright." Eddy said "Now that we solve it let's get ready for the sleepover.

And so they went to Eddy's house to prepare for the sleepover. Eddy was busy preparing the snacks, music and his...well, good comics. Ed was also preparing his own comics, which were really for their age and video games. Double D was making a timetable of the sleepover. It was kinda funny. Despise the fact that it was _his_ sleepover, Ed and Eddy were preparing the biggest things. Originally they wanted to make the sleepover somewhere else, like at Eddy's house or in a tent just like they did last summer, however since they really didn't have many slumber parties at Double D's house, Ed and Eddy, especially Eddy insisted to have the sleepover at Double D's house. It was also a good time since his parents were away as usual.

So that night the three of them went to the respective house for their slumber party. After watching some movies, eating snacks, reading comics, playing video games, the three Eds finally drifted to sleep, but of course it wasn't without incidents.

"ED!" Eddy yelled "GET OFF ME! I'm trying to sleep!"

"But Ed wants Eddy to tell him a bedtime story."

"What am I!? Your mother?! Get off me you stupid idiot, you're heavy!"

"Gentlemen please, let's sleep peacefully!"

"Not until monobrow gets out of my sleeping bag!"

"Ed loves Eddy, how many kids you want to have?"

"EEEEEEEDDD!"

After an entire hour of arguing and fighting, the three Eds finally felt asleep. At 3 in the morning something strange happened, however the Eds were asleep and couldn't see, but if they had, who knows what kind of reaction they would have had. The diamond. The same diamond the Eds found that day and where it sat on the desk in the room the three Eds were sleeping. After a few seconds in a complete silence the diamond disappeared. The Eds will not find out about this until in the morning, which they did and their reaction...

"THE DIAMOND!" Eddy yelled as he ran through the entire house trying to find it, in doing so he turned everything upside down, much to Double D's annoyance "WHERE IS IT!? WHERE DID IT GO!?"

"What it looks like Eddy?" Ed asked

"SHUT UP ED!"

Double D on the other hand was trying to calm him down because Eddy panicked too much and because we was ruining _his_ house.

"Eddy, please calm down. You panic too much and besides you are destroying my house!"

Eddy stopped but he didn't calm down "Double D you saw it, I saw it, Ed saw it"

"What did I saw?"

"Shut up lumpy! We all three saw, we put the diamond there on the desk and suddenly it disappears! It makes no sense." Eddy then took deep breaths and then continud in a more angry voice "There is only one explanation. A wise guy broke into your house and stole our diamond!"

Double D agreed that this could be the only explanation, but still there is something strange. There was absolutely on sight of breaking in. He checked everywhere, the windows, the door and he couldn't find any clue of how the thief entered. Oh and one other thing. The house had a security alarm. If someone broke in, the alarm would have went on and they would have wake up. Double D checked the alarm system and it was okay. Something strange was going on here, it was like the diamond vanished itself.

"Aaargh!" Eddy yelled frustrated "Ed! Get over here!"

"Yes Eddy?" Ed asked as he went over to Eddy

Eddy took out of his pocket a dog biscuit and gave it to Ed. Ed smelled it and then ate it.

"Good boy monobrow, now sniff around the house and find the moron who had the nerve to steal the diamond." Eddy commanded him

"Understood Eddy." Ed said and then he started to sniff around the house like a dog

"When I put my hands on the freaking thief I'm going to...to..." Eddy fumed "Damn it! I'm so angry I can't think of a threat right now."

Double D let out a sigh as he put his hand on his forehead. He should have know that Eddy would react like that. It seems like some of his old personality traits are still inside him. But the least he could do was trying to cheer him up.

"Eddy, please calm down. So much anger will not do to you any good. Tell you what, it's Saturday, let's get some fresh air and let's think about how much fun we will have at the party at Kevin's house tonight."

Eddy didn't respond but only nodded his head. They called out Ed who at that moment was sniffling Double D's TV. They went outside for some morning fresh air. It was really a beautiful morning indeed.

"See Eddy?" Double D asked trying to cheer his friend "You don't need to stress out. I promise you I will do whatever I can to clear the mystery behind the disappearance of the diamond."

"Whatever." was all Eddy said.

"Aw, our Eddy is sad." Ed said feeling sad for his friend "I know, let Ed and Double D help you with a lullaby."

Double D put his hand on his mouth so he can hide his smirk, as for Eddy, he was about to shout unpleasent things to Ed, but suddenly they heard a voice

"Lookie what we got here."

The three Eds suddenly got scared and felt they were about to endure a hellish nightmare for the next moments. They recognized that voice. Slowly turning around they saw with great horror the three persons that stood behind them a few feet away. They were the Kanker Sisters. Their expressions told the three Eds everything. They were in deep trouble.

"THE KANKERS!" the three of them yelled completely terrified.

"No duh you morons." Lee Kanker said "It seems our boyfriends really are happy to see us."

"How cute." May Kanker said

"Mom was right. Man sometimes tend to act sweet on outside." Marie Kanker said.

Ed and Double D were completely scared, while Eddy tried to act tough in front of them.

"We are _not_ happy to see you!" Eddy yelled angrily pointing his finger at them

The three Kanker Sisters laughed

"Oho, it seems my man has gotten brave." Lee Kanker said teasing Eddy "Let's see how brave you are going to be when we will surround you."

The Eds knew where this was going. And they were right when the girls yelled "Let's kiss them!"

The three Kankers were slowly approaching them while the Eds stood there petrified in fear, so scared that they couldn't even run. Just why? Why is this always happening to them? Why are the Kankers always doing this? What did the three Eds have ever done to them? They weren't just scared but also angry. They just had it with them and their hellish things! They wished they would stop them once and for all! They really wished! They would do anything, _anything,_ to stop them as anger was growing inside them.

Suddenly a very strange thing happened. As the Eds felt anger in them that moment, well after a minute they were now staring in shock at the strange sight. The answer? Well, while the Kankers were slowly walking to the three Eds like predators, a strange and mysterious phenomenon happened. Blue tiny lights emerged from the Eds bodies then those lights exactly like arrows headed straight towards the Kankers hitting them and as a result they were knocked unconscious on the sidewalk.

And as a result the three Eds just stared in shock and amezement at the three unconscious Kankers. One question was now in their all three minds. _What the hell happened?_

"Did you see that?" Eddy asked bewilderment

"I can't express my shock." Double D said equally shocked

"I don't have any words." Ed said.

After a minute of silence, Eddy finally found his voice "Okay, pardon my language, but what the fuck is going on here?! First our diamond suddenly disappears without a trace and now some kind of mysterious bullshit light attacks the Kankers and in doing so the light saved us! I want answers damn it!" Eddy yelled.

"Eddy calm down." Double D told him "I'm afraid even I myself don't have a logical explanation for this strange phenomenon."

"What do you think Ed?" Eddy asked

"Ed doesn't have a clue guys." Ed told them "It's more confusing than figure out the number of underwear on your head."

Eddy slapped himself in the forehead. He should have know better than to ask Ed.

"Well." Double D said "I suggest we get out of here gentlemen before the Kankers wake up or before someone see us and thinks the wrong thing."

"Right!" Ed and Eddy shouted and the three of them ran like the wind leaving the Kankers behind.

* * *

The Eds were now hiding in Ed's bedroom. They still didn't found an explanation to today's strange event. Ed suggested that the three of them had a mysterious power granted from outer space, Double D tried to find any logical and scientific explanations but all of them weren't good enough. Eddy was pacing through the room trying to find an answer. However, their efforts were futile as they didn't come up with anything. Double D wondered if the event had something to do with the strange disappearance of the diamond, however it was kind of unlikely. What did a simple diamond have to do with the blue lights? That diamond was a normal one, right? It wasn't like a magical diamond, was it? Eddy sighed, clearly upset that they didn't manage to solve the mystery. Double D and Ed tried to cheer him promising him that they will find a way to solve the mystery. Double D remined him about Kevin's party tonight and his chance to get a girlfriend. Eddy's mood lighten up a bit. Double D was right, Eddy's day wasn't over. He can still win his luck back by finding a girlfriend. Even though he was just 13 years old, he felt he was grown man already.

So later that evening the three Eds were preparing for the party. Eddy made sure to look like a ladies man and he was thinking about strategies to make a girl like him. He was sure he can get himself a girl with some disco moves. After 4 hours, Eddy was finally prepared to go to the party. He wore the best suit he could find and he made himself look like a real man. He met with Ed and Double D on the way. Both of them were also wearing their own suits. Ed also brought a, well _special_ pie so he can make the guests happy.

The three of them arrived at Kevin's house and Eddy knocked. It was Nazz who answered.

"Hi dudes." Nazz greeted them with a beautiful smile.

The three Eds blushed as usual being astonished by Nazz's beauty.

"I take it you all here for the party?" she asked.

"Correct Nazz." Double D answered

"By the way where is shovel chin?" Eddy asked.

"Oh he is busy talking with his friends all right." Nazz said "Come on, get in."

So the three Eds got inside where the great party was taking place. Inside there were many kids who were having fun, like talking or dancing to the great disco music that it was playing. The living room was decorated with great kits, garlands. There was also a large table with snacks, food and drinks. There was a great party alright.

"Wow, for an idiot, shovel chin really knows how to make a great party." Eddy commented.

"I heard that dork." a voice said.

The three of them turned around and they saw Kevin wearing his own special suit.

"Hi Kevin." Ed greeted him cheerfully.

"Greetings Kevin." Double D also greeted him.

"Hey there Kevin my boy." Eddy said walking towards him and they both bumped their fists "Great party dude, I can't believe someone like you can make a good party."

Kevin smirked "Well little dork, I am a very awesome guy and unlike you I know how to make girls happy."

Eddy scoffed "Yeah right! Just wait shovel chin, I will personally get myself a girl tonight."

Then he scanned the entire living room and he caught the sight of a group of four cute girls who were his age.

"Okay guys." Eddy said with a smirk and a big determination "Watch the master winning the love of one of those girls."

He went to those girls and with a caught he caught their attention, he started doing some disco moves but he accidentally slipped and fell on his butt. The girls laughed at him and walked away from him. Eddy could hear comments lie "What a loser" "He doesn't know a thing about dancing" "Even my grandpa dances better than him" "He is good at making himself stupid"

These comments made Eddy angry as he got up and walked toward Ed, Double D and Kevin

"Ha Ha" Kevin laughed "That was really funny of you!"

Double D giggled a little "Well Eddy, at least you tried.

"Eddy, your moves were exactly like that sissy girl when she gets eaten by a zombie from the movie." Ed said.

Eddy growled in anger and and stomped towards the food table furiously.

"I guess we should follow him" Double D said.

"You guys go, I have to meet with Nazz." Kevin said and the he went to find the girl.

Ed and Double D went to Eddy who was drinking lemonade.

"Er Eddy." Double D began "I know you are upset, but don't worry I'm sure there will be a girl who likes you."

"Whatever." Eddy muttered under his breath.

Ed on the other hand hated to see his friend upset so as the loyal friend he is he tried to cheer him up

"Don't worry mister." Ed said to Eddy patting his head "I'm sure a pretty girl will like you."

"Exactly Eddy." Double D agreed with Ed "The night is not over, I'm sure you will win the heart of a girl tonight."

"You are right sockhead" Eddy said regining his confidence "There are other girls here who I can make fall in love with me. I'm going to keep trying!"

"That's the spirit Eddy." Double D said

After that Eddy tried to win the hearts of two more girls. One of them didn't even pay attention to him as she was reading a book about anger management, the other one gave Eddy a black eye because she thought he was playing a joke on her. That was just great for Eddy, as if getting detention for two weeks and then losing the diamond wasn't enough he just had to be unlucky around girls.

He sat on the sofa and just as he was about to give up hope that he will get himself a girl tonight he heard a voice

"Excuse me."

Eddy looked up. In front of him stood a girl who was of course about his age just like the rest of the kids. She wore a cute blue dress and brown boots. She had long black hair that reached her waist. She had a shy look on her face as she blushed.

"Can I help you?" Eddy asked.

"Yes." the girl said "I saw you earlier with those girls how you tried to win them over."

Eddy sighed "So you did notice huh?"

"Yes and I-I think you are pretty cool and funny." the girl said

Eddy immediately became surprised, it's like he couldn't believe what he just heard "Really?"

"Yep." the girl replied excitedly with the same blush and the same shy voice "You really know how to make a girl laugh and I really want to know you."

Eddy suddenly got up. He really couldn't believe he just found a girl, and a cute one also. It's like it was too good to be true.

"Well my name is Eddy and I really am a ladies man. And you really are a pretty girl. May I ask your name?"

"My name is Sophie." the girl answered.

"Well Sophie you are a lucky girl. If you wish to be with me, let's just get to know each other. Do you want to be with me?"

"Y-yes of course!" Sophie replied quickly with a big blush "You seem a nice guy Eddy. Tell you what, let's meet tomorrow morning at 10 AM in the park so we can know each other and maybe go on a date."

"Well then Sophie if that's what you want then I'll happily do it for you." Eddy said

Sophie squeaked and then she hugged Eddy "Thank you! I can't wait!" Then she left.

After that Eddy bumped his fist in the air shouting "YES! I did it!"

Then he ran to Double D and Ed to bring them the fantastic news. As Double D saw him he asked "Eddy? What's going on?"

Eddy didn't answer, he just took grabbed Ed and Double D in a big hug.

"I did it guys!" Eddy yelled.

"Good boy Eddy!" Ed said

"Eddy! I can't breath!" Double D exclaimed trying to breath.

Eddy let go of them and then he explained what happened earlier and how he finally found a girl.

"Congratulations Eddy." Double D said happy for his friend.

"Our Eddy is a grown up boy." Ed said

"You got that lumpy. Tomorrow I will go to my first very date! YES! I am the man baby!" Eddy shouted.

"Babies? Where?" Ed asked looking around.

Eddy ignored him and just kept thinking about what the big date tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning Eddy woke up and was preparing for his big date. He still couldn't believe it. He really found himself a cute pretty girl. Sophie really was pretty with her shiny black hair and dark eyes. It seems his luck returned to him. He almost didn't care anymore about the diamond that he made himself a plan to forget all about that stupid diamond. He left the house and headed towards the park. When he arrived there he took his phone out of the pocket and looked at the time. It was 10 already. A minute later Sophie arrived.

"Hey there." Sophie greeted him "Sorry, did I made you wait?"

"Not at all." Eddy said as he took a look at Sophie. She was wearing the same boots as she wore yesterday, but she was wearing a dark skirt, dark blue jacket and a red hat, but she was still looking pretty in Eddy's opinion.

"So Sophie what do you want to do first?" Eddy asked.

"Well before that I need to ask you a question first." Sophie replied with the same shy smile.

"What is it?" Eddy asked.

Sophie took a deep breath and then she asked

"Where is the diamond?"

Silence. That's what came next. Eddy blinked and then looked at Sophie.

"Huh?" was all Eddy could say.

"I asked you, where is the diamond?!" Sophie shouted in a more angry tone.

Eddy took a step back. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sophie's attitude changed. She lost her shy voice, her cute smile and her embarrassed expression. Her expression was filled with anger, so did her voice, her eyes were filled with fire. Her fists were clenched and she looked very scary. In Eddy's opinion she looked like she was ready to kill someone. What the hell happened? Why did Sophie suddenly changed like that? What happened to that shy girl? And more importantly, did she just asked about a diamond? Was she talking about that very same diamond that the Eds found and then it suddenyl disappeared?

"Sophie, I..." Eddy started but he couldn't find his words for some reason.

Sophie became irritated and took a step towards Eddy who was now kinda scared of her.

"Listen here punk" Sophie began "I had to pretend I am some stupid shy girl who can't say a single word right, I had to go to that stupid party with some stupid kids and make that moron Kevin think he invited me. Can you believe it? I had to use my proud Dark Magic just so I can meet an idiot like you!"

Eddy couldn't believe what he just heard. So Sophie just pretended she was a shy girl so he can get to him? And wait, did she just say Dark Magic?

Sophie continued "Look, I know you and you're stupid friends have found the diamond yesterday. You will tell me where it is or else..."

"Or else what?" Eddy asked trying to be brave.

Sophie smirked. She lifted her right hand in a horizontal position. From her palm came strange black smoke. Seconds later right before Eddy's shocked eyes the smoke took the form of a sword and just a second later the smoke disappeared. In her hand was now a sword. Eddy immediately noticed it wasn't a normal sword. The sword was black. That's right, Sophie was holding in her hand a strange black sword. She pointed the sword towards Eddy. Sophie immediately began to threaten Eddy.

"Listen you moron" she said in a dangerous and threatening tone "I am going to give you a chance. You will tell me where is the diamond and I promise I will spare your life. Get it?"

Eddy knew he couldn't escape. That would be suicide. Taking a deep breath he answered with fear in his voice. Yep, he was scared for his life

"Sophie listen. I swear I don't know where the diamond is, me and my friends found it yesterday, we put it in a safe place but then it disappeared."

"What?" Sophie asked.

"It's the truth!" Eddy shouted scared that Sophie wouldn't believe him and then she would kill him "We three were in one of our houses. We put the diamond on the desk and we left it there. But the next day the diamond was no longer there. It's like it vanished."

Sophie's eyes widened. She left her sword down. Then suddenly she grabbed Eddy's head and then she touched her forehead with her own.

"Sophie? What are you doing?" Eddy asked as his and Sophie's foreheads were in contact. The entire time their foreheads touched one another Sophie's eyes were closed. After a minute, Sophie opened her eyes. She let go of Eddy. Eddy watched as Sophie had a look of shock in her face.

"Sophie?"

"You, you moron!" Sophie shouted angrily "Do you realize what you and your stupid friends have done?!"

"Er, no?" Eddy answered not knowing what she was talking about.

"Because of your brainless heads, you made the most precious thing vanished, not only that, but you three, you and your friends..."

"What?"

Sophie took a deep breath and replied "You three now possess Dragon Magic."

Eddy looked at her confused. What? What the hell was she talking about? What did she meant when she said Dragon Magic? Just what was going on here? He had absolutely no idea.

Sophie stomped her foot in anger "I can't believe you guys did this! You will pay for this!"

"What?"

Sophie lifted her sword "I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" she shouted.

Eddy was now scared, but before he can make a run, he heard a voice shouting "Leave him alone!"

Eddy and Sophie turned around and noticed a girl standing not so far away from them.

Sophie looked at the girl with hatred "It's you." she said to the girl with complete hatred "What are _you_ doing here?"

Eddy also looked at the girl. She was about their age. She was Sophie's height. She had shoulder lenght wavy intense red hair. But the one thing that made Eddy think that the girl wasn't a normal one was her outfit. She was wearing a black pointy hat. She was also wearing red boots, a blue dress with sleeves and a blue robe. She was carrying something in her hand. Eddy knew what it was because he had seen it in fantasy films. It was a Magic Staff with a blue crystal at the end. She looked exactly like a witch! The first thought that crossed Eddy's mind was that this girl didn't know that Halloween was at the end of the month and today is the beginning of the month. Or was this a new look? Was this girl mentally ill or something?

"I didn't expect you to be here." Sophie said to the girl.

The girl approached Sophie and said to her "I won't allow you to kill him. You will leave this place immediately. And I know you are afraid to fight me. You aren't strong enough to defeat me."

Sophie just glared at her. Eddy looked at that strange looking girl. She had a brave expression on her face and was talking without any fear. On the top of that she glared dangerously at Sophie.

"Fine." Sophie said making her sword disappear "I will leave, but I must warn you now that they have Dragon Magic inside them, they will not be able to live a normal life anymore in this world and I and the others will come after them."

Then Sophie turned her back on them and left the park without a single word and not once glancing back at them. After a few moments the girl turned to Eddy.

"Are you okay squirt?" she asked.

"Y-yeah." Eddy answered then he began to shout "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ABOUT?! Who was that girl?! How did she know about the diamond?! What the hell was with that sword?! And did she just say things like Dark Magic and Dragon Magic!? WHAT THE HELL IS DOING ON HERE!?"

The girl got annoyed and covered her ears "Geez, would you shut up? Your shouting is very annoying you idiot."

"What did you say?" Eddy asked glaring at her.

The girl glared at him too with an annoyed expression "You are yelling so loudly like an idiot that you can attract attention."

"Me? What about you?" Eddy asked pointing at her "Have you seen what you're wearing?"

The girl looked down at her outfit and replied "This? This is my Mage Outfit."

"Mage Outfit?" Eddy repeated not knowing what was she talking about.

The girl got an irritated look on her face "What? Now you are going to repeat everything I say like a stupid parrot?"

"What?!" Eddy yelled not believing just how rude this girl is and he thought Sophie was bad.

"Just who are you?" Eddy asked her "What is going on here? What was that girl talking about when she said Dragon Magic? And was with that diamond?"

The girl put her hand on her face in annoyance "Man, you are so irritated, I should have just let her kill you."

Her words only made Eddy more angry as he was now starting to tremble in fury.

The girl continued "Listen if you want answers then bring your idiotic friends too. All three of you need to know that you are in trouble."

She then pull a paper from her dress pocket and handed to Eddy "Gather your stupid friends and meet me in a hour at this address. I will tell you everything."

Eddy took the paper from her hand, but he continued "Just what are you talking about? What do you mean trouble?"

The girl stomped her foot in annoyance "I told you to bring your friends first you idiot! I need to tell to all three of you!"

Then she walked away. Eddy called to her "Wait! I don't even know your name."

The girl just turned her face to him and looked at him with a glare "Why should I tell my name to a little pig like you?" and then she left the park.

Okay, it was official. Eddy was now furious. He just couldn't believe just how rude and annoying this girl is! Who does she think she is? Normally he wouldn't want to go to her place, but he wanted anwers so he had no choice.

The first thing he did was calling Ed and Double D and told them to meet him at his house in 5 minutes. They met there and Eddy told them everything that happened this morning to him. When he finished his story both Ed and Double D were left speechless.

"Cool." Ed said "Maybe there is a mysterious force around this planet. I've seen this in a movie where Black Monsters from Outer Space come to Earth and then..."

"Shut up monobrow!" Eddy yelled interrupting him "This isn't about monsters, is about a thing I didn't believe that exists in the first place! And that is magic!"

Eddy turned to Double D who was quiet, which was unusual for him "What do you think sockhead?"

Double D took a deep breath and said "Eddy, words can't describe how shocked I am. I thought that magic is just a superstition and I still have a hard time believing all this."

Eddy looked at the paper the girl gave it to him "Well, I know only one person who can tell us everything. Come on! Let's go meet that stupid mean slut!"

"Eddy, why do you keep calling her mean things?" Double D asked. While telling the story, Eddy had called the girl who saved him all kinds of mean things and names.

"You haven't meet her sockhead, she is the kind of girl who can annoy you with just simple words." Eddy replied.

"Do you have a special friendship with that girl Eddy?" Ed asked smiling.

"Of course not stupid." Eddy said irritated "Now come on let's go!"

And so the three Eds left Eddy's house and now they were heading to that girl's place. Ed was exciting to meet her as he believed that she is some kind of superhero, a hero who saved his friend from an evil witch. Double D was curious and wanted some logical answers to this situation, while Eddy, well he was angry that he will have to meet her again, but he has to clear the mystery.

Eddy ran the fastest. He wanted answers and he will have them.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

 **Well the first chapter is done! And what a long one! Well, what do you think? I'm sure you can't wait to find out what happens next. Please review! I want to see what you all think!**

 **Bye for now! See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back! I am here to continue the story. Thank you for the views. I appreciate that people are reading my story!**

 **Anyway let's start Chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2-The Mage and The Dragon

The kids of the Cul-De-Sac didn't really have a great opinion of the Eds in the past. In the past they used to hate them very much because of their scams, especially Eddy who they saw as nothing more than a selfish brat who would do anything for money, even betraying his own friends. However, after the incident with Eddy's brother a few months ago at that amusement park, they realised that Eddy and the other two Eds were just victims like the kids and all because of Eddy's brother who was considered responsible for the whole mess. Now the kids became friends with the Eds, that's why just as true friends, they became worried of what they saw.

The children were playing outside on this beautiful day of Sunday in the street. Kevin was doing tricks with his bike, Nazz was listening to music on her headphones, Jimmy and Sarah were playing with their dollies and Rolf, well, was doing a weird dance from his country. The only one that wasn't present was Johnny and his friend Plank. Ever since the incident at that park, Johnny and Plank have become outcasts. Johnny made the mistake to take down the Eds in front of the children. The children in return beat Johnny up. Ever since then Johnny and Plank have been seen more rarely in the Cul-De-Sac and recently they haven't been seen at all, well not that the children cared. They had it with Johnny's weirdness and his inablity to see that Plank isn't a real person, just a piece of wood. The kids were sure that Johnny will be in the Mental Hospital one day.

Anyway, while the kids were playing they spotted the Eds in the distance running more faster than normal towards an unknown destination. Some children called them but the three Eds didn't even hear them. They just continued to run until they were out of sight.

"What was that dudes?" Nazz asked curiously.

"Yeah. Why did the Ed boys just ran like three sheeps from my farm?" Rolf wondered.

"I don't know." Kevin said "I hope those three aren't in trouble.

Meanwhile the Eds have reached their destination. They now stood in front of a normal house. Eddy looked at the paper.

"This is the address boys" Eddy said "Come on, it's time to meet the stupid witch."

"Would you stop insulting her already?" Double D asked exasperated

"You will change your opinion when you will meet her sockhead" Eddy answered "Anyway, who will knock at the door?"

"Why can't you Eddy?" Double D asked.

Eddy gave a disgusted look at the house "This house already makes me sick because that stupid girl lives in. I don't want to touch it."

Double D slapped himself in the face at that remark. In his opinion, Eddy's attitude towards the girl was exaggerating. She saved Eddy's life, so she couldn't be that bad.

"Oh, oh. Let me do it guys." Ed said waving his hand cheerfully.

"No Ed" Double D stopped him because he knew that Ed would knock the door down with his strenght "I will do it."

So Double D knocked and then they waited for the girl to answer. One minute have passed and the girl didn't answer. Eddy was now beyond furious, it was bad enough that the girl was a mean, rude witch, but she just had to ignore them when they wanted some answers. Double D was still waiting patiently, although he was a bit worried that the girl wouldn't answer. Ed was just standing there with his usual dumb smile and he asked "Cool door huh Eddy?"

Another minute have passed and...

"AAAAAARRRRGHHHH!" Eddy roared "THAT'S IT! THAT FREAKING WITCH HAVE CROSSED THE LINE! I'M GOING TO BLOW UP THE DOOR WITH MY OWN FISTS! RIGHT NOW!"

But before he could do that, the door finally opened.

"Finally!" Eddy yelled "Hey you, what was the big idea to let us wait and..."

He stopped immediately when he saw the person standing in front of the door. It wasn't the girl, it was another person.

"Please excuse me guys, I was changing." the person said.

The Eds looked at the person, Eddy was completely surprised. The person was another girl their age, but she was completely different from the other. This girl had long blonde hair, it was so long that it reached her tights. She was wearing blue shorts, converse blue shoes, pink T-Shirt and a lapel sleeveless green vest which was opened. But one thing certain about this girl is that she was very beautiful. The Eds started to blush at her pretty face which had a small blush, a very gentle smile and they found themselves looking in her beautiful emerald eyes. This girl was just extremely pretty! The Eds were sure she was even prettier than Nazz. The three Eds soon began to sweat as they stared like complete idiots at her. Ed touched his belly while blushing, Double D was sweating much more than usual, as for Eddy, he was surprised and shocked to see such a pretty angel standing there. One question in Eddy's mind was what was that girl doing in that mean girl's house? Maybe that was the wrong house. Eddy looked at the address on the paper and then at the one written on the wall. There was no mistake! It was exactly the correct address.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" the girl asked. Her voice was soft and gentle. That made the Eds blush even more, if that was possible.

"W-w-we-eeell" Eddy began, he tried to find his voice, but couldn't. He just didn't know how to react, but he had to try. He had come here for answers "I-I was t-t-told t-t-o meet he-here. A g-girl with r-red hair told me to."

The girl smiled "Oh, that was my friend. So you are the three Eds, isn't that right?"

The Eds were surprised, how did this girl knew their names?

"H-how do you know our names?" Eddy asked.

"My friend told me." the girl responded "She had been watching you since yesterday and that's how she learned your names."

Eddy's mouth dropped in horror. That mean, weird, rude girl was watching them? And that girl was a friend of the girl in front of him?

"Excuse me, but did you just say that you and that girl are friends?" Eddy asked, not believing.

"Yep" the girl responded cheerfully "Anyway, I know why you are here, so please enter."

And so the three Eds entered into the house. The house was pretty normal, like any other houses, it didn't have anything special. The girl led the Eds into the living room, which again was normal. The walls were bright blue, in the center was a coffee table which was surrounded by three armchairs and a big couch. The room also had a TV. On the walls were some painting pictures. One was with a castle, the other with a forest and another with a river. The room also had one plant in the corner and one flower by the window.

"Make yourselves at home. Please sit on the armchairs." the girl asked politely "I'm going to the kitchen to prepare some snacks. My friend is going to come immediately."

And so the girl went to the kitchen while humming on the way. When she was finally out of sight, Eddy turned to his friends

"Did you guys see that? Did you see how pretty she is?"

"Yes Eddy, I agree." Double D responded "I dare to say that she more of a flower than Nazz."

"Guys. My tummy doesn't feel well." Ed said rubbing his tummy.

Eddy then crossed his arms and said "But seriously, I can't understand how a nice girl like her can be friends with a freaking witch like that red girl, maybe...OUCH!"

A slipper hit Eddy's face making him made that pain noise. The three Eds turned around, Eddy was horrifed to see that the red girl he saw earlier that day has just entered the room. She had the same mean look on her face, the difference was that she wasn't wearing that witch outfit she wore when she met Eddy. She wore normal clothes. She wore brown shoes, a blue circle skirt and a pink T-Shirt with a big heart on it. And also her Magic Staff wasn't with her.

"What did you just call me?" the girl asked glaring at Eddy.

"You heard me!" Eddy responded angrily "I can't understand how a kind girl like her can be friends with a mean, rude, selfish, idiotic with a weird taste in clothing...OW!"

The girl threw another slipper at Eddy. The girl sat down on the couch. Eddy was glaring at her. Double D and Ed were looking curiously at her. Double D was thinking. So this was the girl that saved Eddy's life earlier. She didn't look like a nice person, as Eddy described her, but Double D was sure that she can't be that bad. She still must be a good person after all if she saved Eddy's life so he had come to the conclusion that they should try to befriend her.

Double D decided to at least introduce himself

"Hello" he said politely "My name is Eddward, but my friends call me Double D. It's nice to meet you. Thank you for saving my friend."

The girl just looked away with a bored expression on her face and her hand resting on her cheek "Whatever." that's all she said.

"Oh, oh" Ed said cheerfully "My name is Ed, just Ed that's all and I am friends with Eddy and Double D."

"I don't care." the girl responded not even looking at him

"Thanks." Ed said cheerfully.

Double D however looked surprised at her and then he turned to Eddy who had a look on his face that said "I told you."

Thirty seconds later the other girl entered the living room. She was carrying a tray with some snacks and drinks. The red girl noticed her and quickly rose up from the couch and went to her

"Hey, do you need help? Isn't that too heavy?" the red girl asked worried.

The Eds were surprised by her change of attitude.

"No problem" the blonde girl answered smiling at her "But thanks anyway."

The red girl also smiled "Don't mention it."

As the Eds watched this, they were indeed confirmed the fact that the two girls were indeed good friends. That made Eddy more irritated. The blonde girl put the tray on the table and sat down on the couch next to the red girl.

"Please help yourselves." the blonde girl said.

Soon the five of them began to eat and drink. The two girls and Double D were eating and drinking politely, while Eddy was eating a little bit faster and Ed much more faster, as usual being disgusting.

"Wow, that was delicious." the blonde girl said and then she began to cough.

"Hey are you okay?" the red girl asked quickly.

"Y-yeah, can you please bring me some water?" the blonde girl asked.

"Of course." the red girl answered and quickly went to the kitchen. Seconds later she returned with a glass of water. The blonde girl drunk the water.

"Thanks." the blonde girl said "I am glad to have you as my friend."

The red girl gave her a warm smile, something that shocked the Eds, especially Eddy. These two must be really close, like sisters. That just made Eddy only more sicker.

"Anyway." the blonde girl said turning to the Eds "Sorry for being rude, we haven't introduce ourselves yet."

"Do we have to?" the red girl asked

"Come on, they deserve to know." the blonde girl said "My name is Gabrielle and this is my friend Alicia. It's a pleasure to meet you three. And I already know your names."

The Eds looked at them. They had such beautiful names.

"What pretty names you have." Double D commented.

"Yeah." Eddy said "It fits a nice person like you Gabrielle, but I don't understand how such a banshee like Alicia...OUCH!"

That comment earned Eddy a third slipper on his face by Alicia.

"Stop insulting me you prick." Alicia said.

Eddy glared at her but didn't say anything.

Gabrielle sighed and decided to ask "Anyway, I think you guys came here for some answers. Like answers about the diamond, those blue lights, that girl and her magic. Is that correct?"

The Eds suddenly remembered why they were here. At the words Gabrielle said, Eddy quickly got up and said

"Yeah! I really want to know what the heck is going on here! What was with that diamond? Who was that girl? What was that strange thing she called magic?"

Double D also cleared his throat and said in the most polite manner he could "We don't mean to offend you, but it seems you girls have some answers we need and we would be delighted to hear them."

"Ed also wants important information." Ed said for once being serious.

The girls looked at each other. Gabrielle seemed to give Alicia a pleading look, Alicia sighed and said "Go ahead Gabrielle."

"Thanks." Gabrielle said then she cleared her throat and said "Well you see it's kinda a long story. Before I can tell you about the diamond you must first know about something important."

"What is it?" Double D asked.

"It's about a world far far away from here." Gabrielle answered speaking with a smile and her eyes closed, then she opened them "A world from where me and Alicia come from. It's called Westanior."

The Eds looked dumbfounded. They never heard about this place. Ed thought the place had a cool name.

"Anyway" Gabrielle continued ignoring the three Eds expressions "This wonderful world is our home. It is ruled by The King and The Queen, the ones who love the Kingdom more than anything and they are doing their best to protect it. Very good people are living there. For many years the kingdom has produced many brave warriors, fearless swordsman, brilliant mages, fantastic and loyal creatures that are very loyal to the kingdom. But in the kingdom there are these kind of creatures that are considered to be very powerful and also they are worshiped as saviors and gods."

"And what kind of creatures are they?" Eddy asked curiously listening very carefully to the story.

Gabrielle's beautiful smile became large and her expression turned into one of joy

"Dragons." she answered.

"DRAGONS!?" the three Eds yelled together.

Alicia covered her ears "Geez, can't you three idiots be any louder."

"Alicia!" Gabrielle reprimed her then she turned to the three Eds with an apologetic look "I'm sorry about my friend's attitude, but she really is a nice person once you get to know her better."

"I doubt it." Eddy whispered, then he turned his attention to Gabrielle "But Gabrielle is everything you say true. I just thought mages and dragons were only just some fantasy things."

Gabrielle just gave him her usual smile "I'm afraid it's the truth. This world really exists and this world is where dragons are living. Now as I say, dragons are the most powerful creatures. They possess strong magic, not only that, but they are also very wise. Whenever there were times where trouble was in the kingdom, the dragons interfered and with their wisdom and intelligence, but also their powerful magic they always succeeded in resolving it and saving the kingdom from potential disaster. Although there were of course times where the dragons also let the people solving it alone, not because the dragons didn't want to help, but because the people must also rely on themselves to solve the problems, using their own abilites and also trusting themselves. Right now there are many people who are worshiping the dragons as gods. Whenever there is big trouble, if the people and the king and queen can't handle it, they can always depend on the dragons to save them. I'm telling you the dragons love the kingdom very much."

The next moment was silence. The Eds stood there with very shocking expressions and their mouths wide opened. Gabrielle giggled at the sight of them, while Alicia rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I guess we kinda shocked them, isn't it?" Gabrielle asked her friend.

"Yeah." Alicia answered "They better stop, they are looking more foolish than they already are."

After a few seconds, Ed had the first reaction

"COOL!" he shouted "It's like in one of my videogames, the bad guys think they win, but in the end the heroes are kicking their butts! Cool! Dragons really are cool!"

Double D also regained his breath "Pardon me Gabrielle, but everything you just said sounds impossible. I find it difficult to believe such a thing."

"The same with me." Eddy said

"Well, I can't blame you" Gabrielle said "It is very hard to believe, that's why I'm going to show you."

"What?" Eddy asked "What do you mean?"

"Silly me, I haven't told you" Gabrielle said giggling "The truth is I am someone very important to the kingdom."

"What? What are you?" Eddy asked curiously

Gabrielle took a deep breath and asnwered

"I am a Dragon."

Okay, it was official, the Eds had absolutely no words.

"W-wh-a-aat?" Eddy asked "Gabrielle, what are you talking about? You? You are a dragon?"

"Yep." Gabrielle answered joyful.

"Excuse me Gabrielle" Double D said "But I really don't believe you. From what I read and heard, dragons are creatures who are usually giant reptiles with bat wings."

"Maybe she can take that form guys." Ed suggested.

"Ed, you idiot, she can't do that!" Eddy said.

"Actually your friend is right" Gabrielle said "If you don't believe me, then I'll show you."

The Eds looked at her, what did she mean she will show them? Then Gabrielle stood up and then the next moment the most strangest thing happened. Out of nowhere, in just a couple of seconds bit green bat wings appeared on Gabrielle's back, not only that but her ears became pointy and lastly on her head, not she had small goat horns. Shock couldn't even describe what the Eds were feeling. For a minute they thought they were dreaming, but when they realised it wasn't a dream, they thought they were losing their minds. Gabrielle just stared at them with her usual smile and her happy expression, while Alicia was just looking away with her hand on her cheek and a bored expression.

"I-I-I can't believe it" Eddy said "So it's true! You really are a dragon!"

"Yep" Gabrielle answered again happily "It's true I am a dragon, but I am still very young and I'm not really powerfful or wise yet. I still have much to learn, but I'm also considered to be a very good dragon for my age."

"Cool" Ed said "Look Eddy, she is a pretty dragon."

"Thanks Ed." Gabrielle said blushing

"B-but I thought dragons are giant reptiles" Double D said shocked.

Gabrielle then gave them a small grin "If you want, I can also take _that_ form too."

"Really?" Double D asked

"Yes, only it will destroy the house and it will attract attention, scaring people away and possibly provoke heart attacks."

"Er, please don't do it, we don't want that." Double D said

Gabrielle then made her wings, pointy ears and horns disappear and sat back on the couch.

"Gabrielle" Eddy addresed to her "I think I believe everything now, but still that doesn't explain the diamond and that crazy girl."

"Oh sure" Gabrielle remembered "Well you see guys, the diamond was something that was planned to use in order to prevent danger."

"Danger?" Ed asked "What danger?"

"Yeah, just as Ed asked, what danger?" Eddy asked her

Gabrielle cleared her throat and then for the first time, her cheerful and loving attitude faded, her expression became very serious when she spoke "Well you see guys, what you must know is very important. While the kingdom has many good things, the kingdom is also full of danger. This danger includes dark creatures and monsters that are dangerous and they consider the people and the good creatures of the kingdom trashes and they think the people must be destroyed. Others that represent danger are traitors who are considered criminals by the kingdom and wanted. These traitors are rogue warriors, dark mages, psychopatic swordsman, minor killers and many others. And also not only the kingdom sometimes is in danger, but also _this_ world."

"This world?" Double D asked sounding kinda scared

Gabrielle nodded "Yes, we the people of the kingdom know about this world and that includes the dangerous ones too. And I think you know where this leads. Dangerous people try to do something bad to this world, like ruling some places or killing the people of this world. That's why it is the kingdom's duty to also protect this world. Everyday, fine warriors, mages are send to this world in different parts to clear the danger."

"Wow." the Eds said

"Now, as I said, that diamond was meant to protect this place, the cul-de-sac. That diamond contained Dragon Magic from the most powerful dragons. Me and Alicia were supposed to place the diamond in this house and release the dragon magic so we can cast a kind of shield around the cul-de-sac to protect it from any kind of danger. But unfortunately, something interfered."

"What?" Double D asked wanting to know

Gabrielle sighed "Well you see, since a few weeks ago, we believed that there is a group of traitors aiming to do something to this place."

"What exactly?" Eddy asked a bit scared.

"Yeah, what kind of sick plans the villains have? Monsters attack? Zombie fights?" Ed asked

"I'm afraid I don't know" Gabrielle responded "But you see two days ago Alicia was bringing the diamond here, but she met up with Sophie."

"Sophie?" Eddy asked.

"Yes Eddy" Gabrielle said "The witch who attacked you, Alicia and Sophie fought, but during the fight the diamond got lost somehow. Alicia searched for it, but unfortunately you guys found it first. And now here is the thing. There was this danger that if the diamond were to come in contact with people around here, the magic from the diamond would have spread, making the diamond disappear and the magic to enter in the closest people who were near the diamond."

Gabrielle then gave the Eds a very serious look "So as a result you three now possess Dragon Magic."

So, this was it. Now they knew the truth about that strange diamond. They believed everything, but there was also the strange part which said that they now possess this thing called dragon magic. This just sounded crazy. Them? Having now powerful magic? It didn't fit at all. I mean it's not like a strange event happened, like something weird like blue lights appearing and defeating their enemies, there's just no way something like that could...Wait a minute.

"Idiots." Alicia muttered.

The Eds turned to her. Alicia was so quiet for some time that they almost forgot she is in the room. She was looking at the Eds with her usual glare.

"You just had to found the diamond" she said "And you took it recklessly. Well, now look where your idiocy and recklessness has brought you."

Eddy was having none of it "Would you just shut up?! How we were supposed to know that? We thought the diamond was normal."

Alicia crossed her arms "Even so, you should have thinked first. You meant to tell me that you didn't find suspicious at all that the diamond was lying there? Normal diamonds are always carried carefully so it would not be dropped. Valuable diamonds aren't carried in hands you know and then dropped like a lollipop. Geez, think logically."

At those words, Double D's face fell. Alicia was right. A true valuable diamond wouldn't have been lost so easily. He should have thought that there was something fishy around here. Ed of course while he didn't really understand all of it, he realised that he had done something bad. Eddy on the other hand...

"What about you?!" Eddy asked pointing his finger at Alicia "You were the one who lost that diamond in the first place!"

"True, but maybe because I was in a fight with that witch" Alicia answered "And I really was careful, but at the same time, I was also fighting for my life."

"Great" was all Eddy could say "A witch fighting another witch and couldn't protect a diamond that caused us trouble."

"What did you just call me?" Alicia asked irritated "Did you just call me a witch?"

"Well yeah, if you aren't a witch, then what are you?" Eddy asked looking at her in annoyance

"I am a mage" Alicia asked rising up from the couch "There is a difference between witches and mages. Witches are the ones who are using dark magic, while mages aren't using this kind of thing. Mages are using good magic."

Eddy crossed his arms and smirked "Really? And what kind of magic do you use? You are taking out bunnies from hats?" then he started to laugh.

That only made Alicia angry, she then pulled her Magic Staff from the pocket of her skirt and aimed at Eddy who didn't even realised because he was too busy laughing like an idiot. Some kind of very small light emerged from Alicia's Magic Staff and hit Eddy. What happened next shocked Double D and Ed and made Gabrielle sigh and Alicia smirk.

Eddy was frozen! He was frozen in solid ice. Though Eddy's expression remianed the same when he laughed, his eyes were moving everywhere.

"Did you have to do this Alicia?" Gabrielle asked her friend

"What's the matter?" Alicia said smirking "That will teach the punk not to underestimate my magic."

Double D looked at Alicia in amazament "Alicia, this is your magic?"

"Yep" Alicia responded "I use Ice Magic. It's very powerful. So what do you think?"

"Cool." Ed said "Eddy is a snowman now" then he pulled a carrot from his pocket and tried to attach to where Eddy's nose was, but since it was ice and not snow, the carot fell. Double D and the girls could tell that Eddy was getting angry, by his look on his eyes.

"Alicia, can you please unfreeze him?" Gabrielle asked her friend kindly "I think he is angry."

"Of course, I want to see how he reacts" Alicia responded and then with a simple move with her staff, the ice vanished.

The next second Eddy was standing there shivering from cold and also anger as he glared at Alicia

"So, how was your snow trip?" Alicia asked grinning at Eddy with her hand on her hip

"SHUT UP!" Eddy yelled "You are the worst girl I ever met!" then he turned to Gabrielle "I can't believe you are friends with someone like her Gabrielle and you dragons are supposed to be smart, but seeing you interact with her I guess you are kinda dumb."

Those words had a different effect on everyone. Gabrielle didn't seem to mind at all been called like that, Double D shook his head, Ed just said "Eddy said a bad word" while giving his usual dumb smile. Alicia however had a different reaction, she grabbed the collar of Eddy's shirt and brought his face closer to her angry one

"Don't you DARE call Gabrielle like that!" Alicia threatened him looking angry. Eddy was starting to be afraid.

"Alicia!" Gabrielle shouted "Put him down, he didn't mean to."

Alicia did what Gabrielle said but she was still angry.

"How can you let him insult you Gabrielle?" Alicia asked her friend "He knows nothing about you or about our friendship and yet"

"It's okay. He didn't mean to" Gabrielle said kindly "Anyway, let's continue explaining to them."

Alicia sighed and sat down on the couch, while Eddy did the same thing on the armchair

"Anyway" Gabrielle continued "As I was saying, you three possess dragon magic now. I'm sure you guys must have noticed by now. Because yesterday a strange event happened with those three girls."

"How do you know?" Double D asked

"I told you earlier that the whole day Alicia had been watching you secretly using magic to hide herself. You guys displayed your magic when you were confronted by those three girls." Gabrielle explained

"So those blue lights really was dragon magic?" Eddy asked in disbelief

"Exactly" Gabrielle answered "However it seems you guys can't fully control your magic yet. Your losing control when you are in situations where you guys are really afraid or very very angry."

The Eds understood that. They remembered how frightened and angry they were when they saw the Kankers.

"I understand now" Eddy said "But there is also one more thing I don't understand."

"What is it?" Gabrielle asked

"That witch Sophie" Eddy answered "Why was she after the diamond?"

This time it was Alicia who answered "You don't realise? She is also a part of that group of traitors who wants to do something bad to this place."

"Really? Eddy asked

"Really" Alicia responded "And I'm going to explain to you in terms you can understand. The Dragon Magic is very powerful and valuable that everyone desire, including the ones who represent danger to our kingdom. The traitors originally wanted the diamond so they can use the magic from it, but since you guys possess the magic that was in the diamond, I guess the traitors now want to kill you guys."

"Yeah, exactly" Eddy said "That makes sense and...wait...what?"

The three Eds expressions fell when they realised what Alicia said

Alicia looked at them and then told them "Yes. Now that all three of you have dragon magic, the traitors will try and kill you because they will see you as threats because of the new abilities you possess. So long story short, your lives are in danger."

Silence. Beautiful silence and then...

"AARRGH!" Eddy yelled "NO WAY! I AM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"I can't believe it" Double D said shocked looking down "What will mom and dad say?"

"Ed is not in his happy place guys!" Ed said crying all over.

"Guys calm down" Gabrielle said, while Alicia was rolling her eyes

After a minute of screaming and crying, Alicia finally yelled "WILL YOU IDIOTS SHUT UP ALREADY?!"

The Eds stopped and looked at her. Alicia then said "You don't have to worry, because we will protect you."

The Eds looked at them surprised

"Are you serious?" Eddy asked not believing what she just said

"Of course" Gabrielle said "That's why we are here, to protect you guys. Now listen, there are some mages from the kingdom who are working a way to eliminate the magic from inside you."

"Really? That's great!" Eddy said

"Yeah, it's just,well..."

"What is it?" Double D asked

Gabrielle looked away, so Alicia answered "Well, it's a very hard thing to do. We mages are experts in inventing magic, defeating dark magic, change many magic spells, brew potions and others, but _eliminate_ magic? It's very very hard and almost impossible, since the kind of magic we are talking about is dragon magic."

"WHAT?!" the three Eds yelled

"You mean we are going to be stuck with this dangerous magic forever?!" Eddy asked.

"I am no longer in my happy place guys!" Ed cried

"Guys calm down" Gabrielle asked "While it is hard, it's not really impossible, isn't that right Alicia?"

Alicia put her finger on her chin "Well yeah, I think it is possible. But the problem is that it is going to take some time. I don't know how much, like weeks or months."

"That's just great!" Eddy yelled angrily

"Would you calm down?" Alicia asked "Like Gabrielle said we will protect you."

"Exactly" Gabrielle said "Not only that, but we will help you to train"

"Train? For what?" Eddy asked confused

"Duh, to control your magic propely" Alicia answered "From what I see, you display your magic unintentionally when you are afraid or truly angry. Given the fact that you didn't display your magic again unintentionally at other random times, that means you have a little control, but not much."

Gabrielle then continued "And also, you have to do it so you can fight the enemies together with us. Like I said earlier, dragons can't fight all the times, they have to let others fight becuase that way they will learn many thing from it."

The three Eds nodded

"And tell you what" Gabrielle continued "Is going to be _your_ decision if you want to keep the magic or not."

"Wait what?" Eddy asked

"What do you mean Gabrielle?" Double D asked "Didn't you tell that you have a group of mages working on it?"

Gabrielle looked at him and answered "True, but remember, many abilities have their own light. Dragon Magic is the most beautiful thing there is. It protects you and gives you strenght. I mean, you saw what the magic did to those three girls, right?"

The Eds stood silence, they couldn't deny that

Alicia then decided to say "And about the mages working on it. Don't worry. I told them the reason they must do this, but the other main reason why they are doing this is to research magic and trust me, we mages _really_ like to research magic and find something new and even if you decide to keep the powers, they will not mind."

"So is going to be _our_ decision?" Eddy asked

"Yes and tell you what" Gabrielle said "I will give you some time of thinking."

"How much?" Double D asked

"Let's say four months" Gabrielle answered

"Four months from now? Why?" Double D asked surprising

"Because from what I know, four months from now, the leader of the traitors will make his move. He is very powerful, in the meantime he will send his subordinates to do his job for him" Gabrielle answered

The Eds looked at each other clearly not knowing what to say. They really didn't know what to do. They really needed some time to think and four months were enough.

* * *

Later that night, the Eds were sitting in Ed's bedroom. So, they had exactly four months to decide if they want to keep the magic or not. Today was the 1st of October, that meant that the day when they will decide is going to be the 1st of February, that will be the day when they will make their decision. Now the question in their minds was, will they keep the magic? Well to be honest, when they heard the danger they are in becuase of the magic they immediately wanted to get rid of it, but what Gabrielle said made them think a little more. Dragon Magic really was kind of cool. Because of the magic, they defeated the three Kankers. The magic protected them and saved them. So magic wasn't that bad. So they thought, if they can teach the Kankers a lesson with magic, why not use magic so they can become somebody. They could become true magical fighters and defend themselves. They wouldn't be weaklings anymore. However could they really do that? Did they really have the ability to defeat their enemies. Gabrielle and Alicia said they will protect them, but Gabrielle was right. They had to fight too! They couldn't just stand there and let others fight for them! That would be cowardly.

"What do you think guys? What should we do?" Eddy asked standing on Ed's bed and looking at the ceiling.

"I honestly don't know Eddy" Double D answered "This is just so suddenly. What do you think Ed?"

Ed who was busy looking at his one of his usual monster movies replied "Ed wants to be a brave magician guys. It would be awesome."

"Lumpy is right" Eddy said "Think about it Double D, we can become famous fighters, what do you think?"

Double D shook his head "I honestly don't know.

* * *

Meanwhile, at their house, Gabrielle and Alicia were preparing for bed. They both had to get ready. Tomorrow is going to be the beginning.

"Alicia" Gabrielle addressed to her friend "Don't yo think you were a little mean to them?"

"Not at all" Alicia replied sitting on her bed in hers and Gabrielle's room "Besides, you saw how they are. I watched them the all day yesterday."

"Remember, we have to help them, it is our duty" Gabrielle said "So please try and be a little nice to them, even if you don't like them very much."

"Okay, okay I will try, but I don't make promises" Alicia said

They both got in their beds, when Gabrielle decided to ask Alicia something

"Alicia, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

Gabrielle then answered in a serious manner "It's about Sophie."

Alicia's face hardened at the mention of that name "What about her?"

Gabrielle sighed "Look, I know what you two shared in the past and I know how you still feel about her."

Alicia shook her head "No, listen to me Gabrielle, she is my enemy now. Right now you are my true friend. She is a witch."

"I understand." Gabrielle replied

Alicia looked down "Please, let's not talk about her, let's get ready for tomorrow."

Then Alicia turned on the other side and began to sleep. Gabrielle watched her and then smiled as she thought

 _"You may say that Alicia, but your expression and eyes say another thing. I know you still care about Sophie. Don't worry, I'm sure we will find a way to rescue her from darkness and bring her back into the light."_

And with that Gabrielle's eyes shut down as she drifted in a beautiful sleep.

* * *

The next morning was Monday and that meant one thing. It was time for another week of school. Great, isn't it? Well, not for Eddy of course, as if what happened to him yesterday and what he found out, he still remembered he had detention for two weeks after school. He wondered if magic could make the school disappear.

The three Eds entered in the classroom. A few minutes later the teacher entered.

"Okay class" the teacher said "I have an announcement to make. Starting today our class is going to have a new student joining our class. So please be nice to the new kid."

The class began to whisper excitedly

"A new student? This rocks." Kevin said

"I wonder if it's a boy or girl." Nazz wondered

"Rolf wonders if the new student knows pig massage." Rolf also said

The teacher opened the door and said to the person outside "Okay, you can enter."

The new student entered. The kids looked at the student which was a girl. The boys began to blush, while the girls were starting to feel a little jealous at her beauty. However the Eds were stunned. The new student was non other than Gabrielle! She entered into the class with her usual clothes they saw yesterday and her usual pretty face and long blonde hair. She stopped and looked at the class carrying her sweet smile.

"Please introduce yourself" the teacher said to her.

Gabrielle nodded "Hello. My name is Gabrielle. I come here from a far town, my parents just moved here. I really like making friends and I hope we can get along."

"Thank you, Gabrielle please take a sit" the teacher instructed her

Gabrielle nodded again and took the only available sit, which was next to Eddy. As she sat down next to Eddy, who was confused, some boys whispered

"That Eddy, he is so lucky."

"Why did he had to sit next to this awesome chick?"

"I want to know her."

"I'll prank Eddy for this."

Eddy heard the last sentence and yelled "Who said that?!"

"Mr. Eddy!" the teacher shouted "No yelling in class! Do you want to get in more trouble? You haven't forgot that you have detention after class for two weeks, do you?"

"No teacher." Eddy answered then he turned to Gabrielle "Gabrielle? What's going on? Why are you here?"

"Don't worry Eddy, I will explain everything to you during recess, I promise." Gabrielle said

Eddy nodded.

* * *

It was time for recess and the Eds were getting the answer from Gabrielle. The four of them were outside as they were talking.

"So you see, I promised me and Alicia will protect you, so we enrolled in this school to keep an eye on you." Gabrielle said

"Really?" Double D asked "How did you do that?"

"Using magic of course silly." Gabrielle replied

"Wow, the girls really know how to arrange papers quickly" Ed said

"Wait a minute, does that mean that Alicia is here too?" Eddy asked horrified

"Yes, but she is in a different class." Gabrielle said

"Thank God." Eddy said

"Excuse me Gabrielle" Double D said to her "But I don't understand one thing, you and Alicia are from another world. So aren't you suppose to know about things in this world, like cuture, schools or the stuff they teach as at school?"

"Oh, I know Double D" Ed said "Maybe Gabrielle and Alicia are building a super mega machine from space and changed their brains!"

Eddy slapped himslef in the face.

Gabrielle chuckled "No Ed, is just you see, as I told you yesterday, we the people of the kingdom know about this world and the good ones are protecting it, so it is our duty to know everything about this world so we can protect it better. We always study about the things in this world."

"I see" Double D understood "So you two are here to protect us? But why is Alicia in another class?"

"She said that she doesn't want to be in the same class with you three." Gabrielle replied

Eddy let out a irritated sigh. Of course, he wondered just how much annoying that girl could be. At that time Alicia came to them

"Hey Alicia" Gabrielle greeted her cheerfully "So, how are the kids in your class? Are they nice?"

"Yeah, I guess so" Alicia replied indifferent "So Gabrielle did you tell them everything?"

"Yes" Gabrielle replied "And guys remember, we also have to start the training."

"Got it!" the three Eds replied

"Oh and guys..." Alicia addressed to the three Eds.

"What is it Alicia?" Double D asked her

Alicia then glared at them and said "Don't talk to me at school. Okay?"

Eddy couldn't help but be furiously at her. Okay, this girls is the most annoying person he ever met. He was _so_ gonna teach her a lesson sooner or later.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

 **This is the end of the chapter! Wow, how many hours it took me to write, but it was worthy! Please view the chapter.**

 **Anyway, bye for now, see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Miss me? Anyway, let's start chapter 3 of this story!**

 **I hope you will like it!**

* * *

Chapter 3-The Kingdom of Westanior

Anger. That's what Eddy felt for the past few days. First, he gets a stupid, exaggerated detention just because of a simple joke, then his precious diamond disappears, then his girlfriend reveals herself to be a witch who wanted to kill him, then he meets a very annoying girl who is kinda just like Sarah used to be in the past, then he finds out that his and his friends lives are in danger and they have to be protected and train just so they can beat a couple of freaking idiots who want to kill them.

He clenched his fists as he thought that. It was Friday afternoon. Exactly a week has passed since they discovered the diamond. A week since their lives changed. He was now walking through the hallway of the school. None other kids were around because the reason, well, he had just finished his detention for the fifth day. It was just one more week to go. He was shaking with rage. Not only, that annoying girl Alicia was also in their school, but his friends Ed and Double D were all...er...A COUPLE OF FREAKING IDIOTS!

The reason Eddy thought like this? Well, it started Monday on the day when Gabrielle and Alicia arrived at their school. After the classes were over, Eddy had to stay of course to serve his detention. Just as his friends promised, they started to help Eddy clean the entire first floor. At the beginning, things were going better, but then Ed spotted a spider in the class. As usual, Ed ran away and screamed and in his idiotic panic he jumped through the window and landed on the school grounds. It wouldn't have been a problem, except Ed completely _destroyed_ the windows glass! While running he jumped and smashed his way through the window! And Double D, well Eddy thought he was the smart one, but even someone smart like Double D has his own flaws. Being the kind boy he is, he grabbed the spider and release it into the wild. It was a good thing to do, except for one small thing...THAT SPIDER BELONG TO THE SCHOOL PRINCIPAL! He brought it there because his house was now under disinfection.

And the result, the principal forbidden Ed and Double D to ever help out Eddy again and the result? Eddy had to do all the work alone!

"Idiots" Eddy muttered angrily as he got out of the school. Outside, Ed and Double D were waiting for him.

"Hey Eddy" Double D greeted him.

"Hello Eddy, my man" Ed also greeted him "Are you ready to go in a monster adventure?"

"Not now lumpy!" Eddy shouted angrily

"Okie-dokie then." Ed replied

Eddy sighed. Then the three of them began to walk to Eddy's house. They made the plan to spend this afternoon there. As they walked through the Cul-De-Sac, they spotted Kevin and Rolf coming towards them.

"Hey there dorks" Kevin greeted them

"Hello Ed boys" Rolf also greeted them "What business have you got now on this sunshine afternoon?"

"Hey guys" Eddy greeted them also "Me and my friends are going to my place, I have a whole collection of disco music I'd like to show them. Maybe I'll show my new disco moves to the ladies."

Double D and Kevin both rolled their eyes. They thought Eddy have learned by now.

"Anyway, what are you two planning to do now?" Eddy asked them curiously

"Oh nothing much" Kevin replied "We are going to my house to watch the new season of Truck Monsters."

"Really Kevin-boy" Rolf said to his friend "Rolf can't understand the enormous madness of these tomfoolery machines. Rolf's truck is much better!"

"Yeah right" Kevin muttered not buying it.

"Is your truck a big monster Rolf?" Ed asked

"Why yes Ed boy!" Rolf replied proudly "Rolf's truck can really smash the little tiny babies you see at the magic box!"

"Cool." Ed replied

"Anyway" Kevin said wanting to change the subject "How about you guys?"

"What about us?" Double D asked

Kevin chuckled "Come on, don't tell me you don't know. It's about that new student in our class Gabrielle. I noticed you three are talking a lot to her. Is she your friend or something more?" he asked with a big grin.

"Oh simple" Ed responded "She is special you know, she is a d..."

Before he could finish, Eddy immediately covered Ed's mouth as fast as he could.

"Please excuse us." Eddy said, then he also grabbed Double D and then the three of them ran away, leaving both Kevin and Rolf confused.

After two minutes of running, the Eds arrived at Eddy's house. They got in, went to Eddy's room and locked the door. After catching his breath, Eddy began to shout at Ed.

"ED! What were you thinking?! Have you forgotten that we are not supposed to tell the other kids about Gabrielle, Alicia and that world?!"

"Er, sorry Eddy" Ed replied feeling sorry "I won't do it again! I promise!"

Double D sighed "Well Ed be more careful from now on. Alicia and Gabrielle told us specifically to not tell others about them, the world and our current situation."

"Don't worry Double D, you can count on me." Ed said

Eddy sighed, not truly believe it "Well, I'm going outside for a fresh air. The whole running made me tired."

Then Eddy got out of his room through the room's door and went to the backyard.

"Stupid Ed." Eddy muttered. He was wondering if he and his friends were going to survive all this. It has been a week since they found the diamond, a week since they gained their magical powers and five days since they met Alicia and Gabrielle. Something however bothered him. In these days since the two girls promised to protect them, things weren't normally good for him. First, while Gabrielle told them that while she and Alicia are protecting them, he haven't really heard that much exactly how they are doing this. Gabrielle just said that they have their own methods. However he remembered something. That while the leader of the traitors the two girls mentioned was supposed to send more danger, nothing dangerous happened. They haven't seen another witch or a dark creature coming towards them. Which was strange.

Another thing was that the girls promised they will train them to control their magic and fight, however they haven't started yet. When he asked Gabrielle about that today she said that they need to solve something first. But what? He was looking at the sky while thinking that. Then he heard a voice.

"Why are you staring at the sky? Are you looking for birds who are stupid as you?"

Eddy turned around quickly. He knew that voice and was the last voice he ever wanted to her. Alicia was standing there in _his_ backyard.

"Alicia!" Eddy shouted "What the hell are you doing in my backyard?! And how did you get in here?! Did you use magic?!"

"Calm down" Alicia said "I didn't use any magic. All I did was to knock at your door. Double D answered and he let me in and told me where you are."

"What?" Eddy asked then he glared at Double D who at that moment was coming towards them with Ed.

Double D gave him an apologetic look "Sorry Eddy, but she told me that is something important."

"Maybe she will ask for us to sleep with us." Ed said smiling.

Eddy rolled his eyes and turned to Alicia "Okay, what the hell is so important that you had to come here."

Alicia folded her arms "Believe me idiot, I didn't want to come here, but Gabrielle was busy with something. I came here to tell you guys to meet me and Gabrielle tomorrow at our house."

"What?" Eddy asked.

Alicia rolled her eyes "Yeah, what didn't you hear me? Are your ears deaf from stupidity?"

Eddy wished at that moment that Alicia wasn't a girl. If she was a boy, Eddy would have give the mage one hell of a beating.

"Wow, so if your stupid you cannot hear anymore?" Ed asked worried "I'm in big trouble guys."

"Pardon me Alicia. But what is so important?" Double D asked.

"It's very important." Alicia answered "It has to do with your situation and training."

Eddy's eyes widened "Yeah! I just remembered! Why didn't you two start training us yet? What, you want to us to be eaten by monsters so you can be happy?"

Alicia glared at him.

"Eddy!" Double D reprimed him "Let's just hear what Alicia has to say first."

"Eddy is mean toward our friend." Ed said sadly.

"She is _not_ our friend!" Eddy shouted irritated.

Double D was looking at Alicia. He expected her to be a little upset, but she just shrugged her shoulders and didn't look upset at all.

"Well, I'm glad that's how you feel about me." Alicia said.

"Alicia, Eddy didn't mean to, but can you please explain to us why didn't you and Gabrielle start to train us yet?"

"Because it's not that simple" Alicia answered seriously "Before we can start training you, we need to see The King and The Queen of Westanior."

"What?!" the three Eds shouted.

"So cool." Ed said happily "We are going to meet the big boss guys."

"Pardon me Alicia, but why?" Double D asked not knowing why was that necessarily.

"So they can approve of course" Alicia answered irritated as if it was an obvious answer "Things aren't really as easy as you think."

Eddy understood that but he was wondering why didn't they do that a couple of days ago.

"I don't get it, why didn't you do that a few days ago?" Eddy asked.

"Well, me and Gabrielle planned to do so from the beginning, to take you guys to the kingdom and meet The King and Queen in person, but Eddy just had to get detention who would last late and because of that we couldn't." Alicia told them.

It was like a big storm passed through Eddy's head. He just stood there dumfounded with his mouth wide opened and his arms laid down. Alicia smirked at his expression, Double D was looking away hiding his smirk with his hand and Ed looked at Eddy with his big dumb smile

"So it's all Eddy's fault" Ed said happily "Good for you Eddy." he said patting Eddy's shoulder.

Eddy grabbed Ed by his arm and then thrown him back into his house.

"MY fault!" Eddy shouted then he turned to Double D "May I remind you that you and that idiot Ed screwed up the first day because of that damn spider?!"

Double D's head hung down in shame. Ed came back and said "It was a scary spider Eddy. Ed is afraid of spiders."

"Whatever" Alicia said bored "I don't care, just come at our house tomorrow morning at 10 o'clock and then we will take you to the kingdom."

And with that Alicia left. The Eds stood there silent for a couple of seconds then it was Double D the first to speak

"Well gentlemen I guess we have to prepare, because tomorrow it's a big day. We will meet the most important people tomorrow."

"Hey guys" Ed said excitedly "Is this king a powerful guy? Does he has superpowers or something?"

"Er, I don't know that Ed." Double D answered.

"Whatever" Eddy said not caring so much "Let's get back into the house. I've had it with that girl for one day."

* * *

The next morning the Eds woke up and now they were on their way to Gabrielle's and Alicia's house. Ed kept asking if the king was a mutant with laser eyes, he asked so many times that Eddy had it which made him shout "I DON'T KNOW! NOW SHUT UP OR I WILL EAT YOUR CLOTHES!"

They finally arrived at the place and Double D knocked the door again. Eddy hoped that Gabrielle would answer, but to his horror it was Alicia who answered this time.

"You arrived I see." Alicia said

The Eds looked at her, Eddy was surprised. Alicia was wearing her mage uniform Eddy saw Sunday which surprised him. In these days while she was at school she wore the same clothes they saw Sunday when they visited her. She was also carrying her Magic Staff Eddy saw five days ago.

"So I see you are wearing that outfit again." Eddy said.

"Of course" Alicia replied "We are going to my real home. So of course I must wear what a mage should wear. Anyway, just enter."

The three Eds entered and went to the living room. There they saw Gabrielle sitting there on one of the armchairs. She was wearing exactly the same clothes she wore since they first saw her, except she wore brown boots instead of her shoes, but she was still pretty.

"Hi guys" Gabrielle greeted them with her usual pretty smile and politeness "Are you ready to go to the kingdom and meet The King?"

"Why of course Gabrielle" Double D replied "I would be delighted to see the people who are leading the wonderful place you two are from."

"Ed can't wait guys." Ed said

"Let's just hurry up." Eddy told them.

Gabrielle nodded and then she took out of her pocket something. That something was a silver medallion with a 'W' on it. The Eds looked at it curiously.

"Excuse me Gabrielle, but what's that?" Double D asked.

"This? This is a Teleportation Medallion. It will take us to Westanior." Gabrielle replied.

"Cool." was all Ed said.

"Okay, are you ready Alicia?" Gabrielle asked her friend.

"Always." Alicia replied.

"What about you guys?" Gabrielle asked the three Eds.

"Yes!" the three Eds shouted.

"Okay. Let's do it." Gabrielle said.

Then she raised the medallion. She then closed her eyes and muttered some words that the Eds couldn't understand. The medallion began to shine, then a bright white light emerged from the medallion. In just a few seconds the room was invaded by bright white light. The Eds closed their eyes and then another few seconds later they felt something strange. They were lifted in the air and suddenly landed on something soft. The Eds got up. They landed on grass. They looked around and saw that they weren't in the house anymore. They were on a grass field. Alicia and Gabrielle were standing there also looking at them.

"Where are we?" Eddy asked.

"We are close to the capital of the Kingdom. It's called Xelunia." Alicia answered.

"The capital you say?" Double D asked.

"Yes" Gabrielle answered "This is the field outside of the capital. Just a few more minutes of walking and we will be in Xelunia."

"Well, why didn't you teleport us in the capital then?" Eddy asked irritated.

Alicia rolled her eyes "I don't know, maybe because it would be rude to appear in front of people and scaring them."

"Come on let's go. The King and The Queen are waiting." Gabrielle said.

And so the five of them began to walk. After some minutes of walking they could see in the distance the town and then they entered. The Eds looked around. It was like being in one of those Fantasy Games Towns. They walked and passed several houses, some were actually different stores, some were selling weapons, others magic stuff, others simple stuff like food or clothes. There were also different food stalls. They could detect the nice smell. It seems this place really has good food. They continued to walk on the stone walkway. They passed several people, some were warriors, carrying different types of weapons, like swords, axes, bows and arrows and many others. Some were mages who carried Magic Staffs or Magic Wands. Others were normal people who were selling stuff. They also passed two or three carriages with horses.

They passed through some kind of park. There kids were playing, some were playing with kites or ballons. The Eds noticed that those kites and ballons had shapes and looks of dragons or other mythological creatures, like chimeras or goblins. There was also a mage who demonstrated magic in front of some children with his magic wand which made the children happy.

As they walked the Eds couldn't help but to admire this place. It was truly a wonderful place indeed.

Gabrielle noticed their look and said "I guess you like this place don't you?"

"Are you kidding me? It's awesome!" Eddy commented excitedly.

"I must confess, I never thought such a beautiful place exists." Double D said.

"I say this, this place is very pretty like a new flower born from mud." Ed also said.

Gabrielle giggled, while Alicia had no reaction. They continued to walk until they finally reached their destination. It was a big castle. According to Gabrielle, this is where the King and Queen live. Gabrielle stopped her tracks.

"Look guys" she said "I'm afraid I have something important to do. So please Alicia would you take them to the King?"

"Of course, no problem." Alicia said.

"Thanks, good luck then." Gabrielle told them and then left them.

After that Alicia sighed being stuck with these three. She didn't really like but she was doing it for her friend. She turned her attention towards the three Eds

"Okay, listen" she spoke to them in a serious manner "Don't forget that you are going to meet with the most important people in this entire kingdom, so please don't act like a couple of idiots."

Eddy waved his hand "Don't worry, we will not. Right guys?"

"Of course." Double D responded

"Yes m'am." Ed also said.

Alicia sighed again. She didn't really trust them.

"I hope so cause if you are doing something to upset them, I will freeze you. Understand?" she threatened them which made the Eds shiver a bit, much to her satisfaction.

They went to the entrance of the castle which was guarded by two knights with spears. One of the knights asked the young mage what business does she have at the castle. Alicia then took a scroll from her robe and handed to the knight. The knight took it and read it. After a minute, the knight ordered for the doors to be opened. The two big doors opened for Alicia and the Eds to enter. The knight nodded at Alicia but when he saw the three Eds he gave them a weird and suspicious look. Eddy just glared at him, Double D gave him a shy smile, while Ed waved at him and even had the nerve to ask if this castle has chickens. This result in a very irritated Alicia to grab him by his ear and drag him inside.

Inside the Eds found themselves in a very big and large hallway. The ceiling was very high and had an enormous chandelier. The floor and the walls were made of white faience. On the walls there were giant windows, on the floor was a beautiful red carpet. There were also sculptures there.

"Wow, I gotta say, this castle is very astounding." Double D said admiring the place.

"Do you think this place has chickens Eddy?" Ed asked.

"Would shut up about that lumpy?" Eddy asked annoyed.

"But I love chickens Eddy." Ed told him.

Alicia slapped her face. She was begining to think that bringing these three idiots here was a bad idea.

They head footsteps and turned around. Behind them came another knight, but this one had a blue robe besides his armor which meant that he was very important.

"I was told why you are here" the knight said "You are here to see the majesty are you?"

"Yes sir." Alicia responded.

"I see, in that case, please wait so I can inform their majesties."

With that the knight left them alone. The Eds and Alicia were waiting now. Alicia was very nervous as the Eds could see. She was standing straight but she was trembling a bit. She hold her Magic Staff tight and she kept arranging her pointy hat.

"Excuse me Alicia, but I see you are a bit nervous." Double D observed.

"Well of course. We are meeting with the most important people of Westanior and I'm still just a young mage." Alicia said.

Double D looked down, he knew what it was like to be nervous, after all he was a shy person. He decided to comfort Alicia "Don't worry, I'm sure the King and Queen are nice people, after all you and Gabrielle said that they truly love their people."

Alicia looked at him then said "Yeah, I guess you are right."

Ed also looked at her sadly. He also hated to see her like that. He put his hand on her shoulder "Don't worry missy I'm pretty sure everything is going to be alright."

Eddy just looked at her not saying anything at all, he was still upset about Alicia's attitude.

A few second later the knight arrived. Behind him was a person.

"The Queen has arrived." the knight said

At those words, Alicia quickly bowed. She told the Eds to do the same thing, which they did or in Ed's case, Eddy had to drag him down. They all four bowed at the Queen. The Eds couldn't help but to look at her. The Queen was indeed a very beautiful woman who looked very young. He beautiful dark brown hair was very long covering her whole back and her whole forehead. She was wearing a very beautiful dark pink dress and white gloves and also blue shiny shoes. On her head was her crown.

The Queen looked at them and said gently "Please rise."

The Eds and Alicia did so. Alicia was still nervous however.

"Alicia" The Queen addressed to her.

"Y-yes your majesty?" Alicia asked nervous.

"I see you brought the Eds here. That means you and Gabrielle have done your job well in protecting them. Well done." The Queen said smiling at her.

"N-no p-problem." Alicia said blushing and rubbing the back of her head.

The Queen then looked at the Eds "So you are the three Eds I've heard about. I have to say, you are more interesting than I thought."

The Eds blushed at her. The Queen was kinda like Gabrielle. She was also speaking in such a gentle tone and was very beautiful.

Double D was the first to speak "Your majesty, it's a honor to meet you. My name is Eddward but I'm also called Double D." he said giving her a bow.

"I know your names don't worry." The Queen said.

"Oh, my deepset apologies." Double D said.

"Anyway, I think you know why you are here" The Queen told them "Me and my husband know about your situation. About how you found the diamond and then gained Dragon Magic."

At that moment Alicia began to tremble. Then in a matter of seconds she bowed again her hands on her floor. It was like she was begging

"Your majesty, please forgive me!" Alicia said almost shouting "It's my fault that the diamond got lost. Because I wasn't paying attention during my fight with the witch I lost a very precious thing."

The Eds were surprised, except for Eddy who was shocked. They would have never thought she would do that. The Queen just looked at her then she commanded her "Please rise up Alicia."

Alicia did what she was told, but she still looked down. The Queen walked up to her and took her pointy hat. Alicia was expecting the worst but then to her surprise The Queen was caressing her head.

"Don't worry" The Queen said gently to her smiling "It's not your fault. You were fighting with the witch and I would have been more upset if you had died instead of just losing the diamond. And besides you are still very young Alicia, so don't worry."

Alicia's whole face turned red at her words. She nodded and The Queen put back her pointy hat. The Queen then turned to the three Eds "Now I would like you three to meet my husband, The King. Me and he will come to a decision regarding your situation."

The Eds nodded, then The Queen turned to Alicia "Alicia my dear, I'm afraid you will have to wait outside. Don't worry I promise this won't take long."

Alicia nodded and then walked through the entrance leaving the castle.

"Okay, follow me." The Queen said to them.

And so the three Eds followed The Queen through the castle. They walked past many corridors, the last one was full of portraits of past kings and queens. They finally reached a big door. The Queen turned to them.

"Here is my husband The King, I will go talk to him, you three please wait." she said and the three Eds nodded. The Queen entered the room.

After she did that, Double D decided to speak "This is so exciting gentlemen, I can't believe we are going to meet The King himself."

"Yeah whatever" Eddy said not caring at all "I'm just glad Alicia isn't here with us."

"Hey guys do you think The King has superpowers or does he like chickens?" Ed asked his friends.

"How should I know lumpy?" Eddy asked him annoyed.

"Now, now gentlemen please" Double D asked worried "Don't forget that we are going to meet a very important person, please have some manners."

"Don't you worry Double D, me and Eddy are going to be nice and easy" Ed said then he suddenly hugged Eddy "Isn't that right Eddy my man?"

"ED! Let me go! You reek you monobrow!" Eddy yelled trying to breath through Ed's stinky armpit.

At that moment the door opened, The Queen appeared "My husband is ready to speak to you. Please enter."

The Eds did as she said and entered the room. Double D was very nervous, Eddy was calm and Ed just smiled like an idiot as usual. Inside the big room full of bookshelves, a big window and in the center a table and a big chair stood a man. The King himself was sitting on the chair in the center of the room. He was doing some paperwork while drinking some tea. The Eds looked at him. The King looked much more older than The Queen. He had white hair and white short beard. Like The Queen she was wearing his crown on his head, but he didn't wear any gloves but he had rings on two fingers in each hand.

The King looked up spotting his wife and the three Eds "Ah, I see you came." he said

"Of course." The Queen replied "These are the three Eds from Earth, they are the onese who have found the diamond."

The King raised an eyebrow and looked at the three Eds "My, well first of all I must tell you that was very foolish of you three to do that."

The Eds gulped. They knew now they were going to get in trouble. But just as they were preparing for the worst they heard a giggle.

"What the...?" Eddy asked but then he saw something that surpised him.

The King was laughing at the remark he did and said "Just kidding! It was just a joke! I know you didn't mean to find that diamond, it was just an accident!"

The King then got up and said cheerfully "Now let me introduce myself. I am King Stephenos Mayornosoc and she is my lovely wife Lila." Then he walked towards the three Eds "My, my you are kinda young. Please introduce yourselves."

The Eds looked at him without knowing what to say. The King was a very different person from what they thought. He seemed cheerful and happy-go-lucky. Double D decided to introduce himself first "It's a pleasure to meet you your highness. My name is Eddward but I am also called Double D."

"Oho what politeness" The King commented then he looked at Eddy "Okay shortie you next."

Eddy got angry at being called shortie but he decided to let it slide. After all he was the King, even if he was a happy-go-lucky idiot "My name is Eddy. I am the man with the plan and a ladies man."

"Wow" the King said "Can you please show my wife how can she be a lady. It seems she doesn't act like one."

"Dear!"

"I was just kidding Lila" the King said raising his hands and smiling, then he turned to Ed "How you. Who are you?"

"I am Ed, just Ed" Ed introduced himself "I love monster movies and comics."

"Wow" the King said once again "I would like to read a comic from Earth right now."

"No dear, we have work to do." the Queen reminded him with a glare

The King looked down and replied sadly "But I want fun too."

"I'm sorry dear, but you can't." the Queen said seriously.

The King shook his head "Whatever, anyway let's get straight to business" Then he took a sit on his chair and looked at the Eds "Now I know what happened to you" he said to them "You now possess Dragon Magic."

"Yeah we know that." Eddy said.

"My this is really something new" the King said rubbing his forehead "Now I think Alicia and Gabrielle told you, that this is going to be your decision if you want to keep the magic or not. As Gabrielle told you, every ability has his own light and you can do great things with it."

The Queen then decided to say "He is right. Once someone gains an ability, it is not our decision if the person should keep it or not. The decision belongs rigtfully to the said person."

"I think this is correct." Double D commented.

"That's why the right thing to do is to let you guys decide" the King said "And I see you have plenty of time, like four months or something. But you do know that your lives are in danger now, isn't that right?"

"Yeah we know" Eddy answered "It's because of the group of traitors."

"Yes" the King said "Darn! I wish I can take those traitors by myself!"

"Dear, please calm down." the Queen said to him

"But this is so unfair" the King said whining like a child "I wish we can go to war."

"No dear we can't do that" the Queen said sternly "The last thing we want now is a war."

"Come on, just one little war, please." the King begged making puppy eyes.

"NO!" the Queen shouted.

The King looked down "Fine." he muttered then he looked at the Eds "Anyway, you know that you must train now so you can learn to defend yourselves against the enemies, right?"

"Yeah, we know that too" Eddy replied.

"Excuse me" Double D said "But we were told that we need your approval."

"Exactly" the King said smiling "And I approve."

"So do I." the Queen also said.

"Really?" Double D asked surprised

"But of course" the King replied happily "We couldn't forgoive ourselves if we kill you indirectly by not agree to train you."

"Ed is in his happy place guys!" Ed shouted "Let's go catch the train!"

"That isn't what he meant idiot." Eddy said to him.

"But remember, you must become strong until the 1st of February, that's when the leader is going to make his move." the King warned them

"Of course your majesty, we promise we will do our best." Double D promised.

"And you know what I suggest?" the King asked "Get yourselves some weapons, it might help you if you are not really good at controlling your magic."

"Weapons?" Ed asked excitedly "So cool."

"Do we really need weapons?" Eddy asked.

"I think so." the Queen responded "You really have to fight your own battles too. As Gabrielle told you, we can't really rely on dragons all the time."

The King nodded "That's right! What kind of kingdom would we be if we really have to depend on dragons all the time?" Then the King got up and told them "Now listen, go to the weapon store with Alicia to get yourselves some weapons. Then you can start your training." then he raised his fist and shouted "Let's crush our enemies together!"

"Dear please calm down." the Queen told him rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry dear." the King replied

"Fine then" Eddy said then he turned to his two friends "You heard knuckleheads, let's get ourselves some shiny weapons."

"That's right" the King said "And don't worry, you guys have a powerful mage and a dragon on your side. I'm sure you guys will be fine."

* * *

After the meeting, the Eds met Alicia outside and told her what they must do next. She agreed and then they went to the weapon store to buy some weapons. After 10 minutes of walking they got there. They entered and they were greeted by the weapon seller. The shop was full of great weapons, like swords, shields, bows and arrows, spears, axes, armors and others.

"Okay guys, it's time to choose but be quick." Alicia told them

"Yeah, yeah, don't sweat." Eddy told her.

While the Eds were picking their weapons, Alicia was talking with the seller.

"Hey Alicia. How have you been?" the seller asked excitedly the young mage.

"Pretty good. Thank you." Alicia replied.

"I see you have new friends." the seller told her looking at the Eds.

Alicia shook her head "They aren't really my friends. But I must protect them."

The seller smiled at her "I see, always kind-hearted as usual."

Alicia blushed but said nothing. The seller then asked her "And about your life? Is it okay? How about your parents?"

"They are fine." Alicia replied not looking at him.

"I see" the seller said "And about him?"

Alicia was holding her Magic Staff tightly. She knew who he was talking about, when he said 'him'.

"What about _him_?" Alicia asked in a cold tone.

"I know deep inside you miss him" the seller said "I know it was wrong for him to do so, but..."

"Shut up!" Alicia ordered him loudly "I don't want to hear about him anymore."

The seller looked at her sadly "Come on, I know you are sad, but Clyde cared about you a lot and you two were very close and..."

But Alicia interrupted him shouting "No! I don't want to hear about him, okay?"

The seller sighed. Just then he and Alicia heard a voice shouting "ED! What are you doing?!"

The seller and Alicia turned around. Ed was waving a sword and ran in the shop shouting "I am the sword fighter of the galaxy! Come and challenge me if you dare!"

"Would you knock it off you idiot?! You almost cut me!" Eddy shouted.

"Gentlemen, please!" Double D was trying to calm them down.

Alicia sighed and pointed her Magic Staff at the Eds and then she froze them just like she did with Eddy a week ago.

"I apologize for this." Alicia said bowing her head.

"No problem." the seller said.

After that the finally brought weapons. Eddy now had a sword, Double D a bow and arrows and Ed a lance. Alicia paid for them and then they finally got out of the shop.

"I can't believe this. You guys almost destroyed the shop." Alicia scolded them.

"It's not my fault Ed is an idiot." Eddy said pointing at Ed.

"Yep, sure I am." Ed replied stupidly.

"Guys, please, Alicia is right." Double D also told his friends.

Alicia sighed again. Then suddenly, something happened. A yellow bird flew towards them. Alicia and the Eds were looking at the bird curiously. They saw that the bird was carrying a scroll. The bird dropped the scroll and Alicia caught it. She opened and read it.

"What is that?" Eddy asked.

"It's from Gabrielle." Alicia replied "She had a meeting with the Council of Dragons."

"The...what?" Eddy asked confused.

"The Council of Dragons." Alicia repeated "It's the council which is formed of the strongest dragons of the kingdom."

"Oh, I see" Double D understood "And what else?"

"Gabrielle told them the situation and..." Alicia then looked at the three Eds with a surprised expression on her face which made the Eds confused.

"What is it?" Eddy asked.

Alicia then took a deep breath and replied "The Council of Dragons, they want to see you three."

End of Chapter 3

* * *

 **Boom! That's the end of Chapter 3. The next chapter will have the Eds meeting the other dragons. How will things go?**

 **Find out in the next chapter! Until then, I wish you good days!**


	4. Important Announcement

**I'm sorry to tell you this, but I have an important announcement to make. I am abandoning this story.**

 **I am very sorry, I am afraid I do not have the will or the interest to continue this story**

 **I just hope you guys will find another story to read.**

 **Hope it will be more awesome than this.**


End file.
